


spin for you

by casstelia



Series: trio of towns [2]
Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Lowercase, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstelia/pseuds/casstelia
Summary: hinata’s invited over for dinner with the farmer— little does he know, she has a fascination with music. he does too.





	spin for you

mondays, for hinata, were always a relaxing time. he didn’t have work, and on this monday, he didn’t have any practice due to his latest play finishing up. the show was an astounding success— he hadn’t ever played a major role like the one he had, much less in a romantic play. he was quite proud of himself.

he wasn’t the only one proud, though— the minute hinata had come out from backstage, the farmer had been standing there waiting. her face brightened when she saw him, and he had blushed at seeing her. it was thanks to her he could actually emote the proper feelings on stage, due to his  _ tiny _ crush on her. she had taken both of his hands in hers and smiled widely.

“next time you have a day off, come to my house for dinner! i want to treat you for doing so well.” she had said with a smile and flushed cheeks, and hinata couldn’t refuse. not only because it was  _ her,  _ but also because he was curious to try her food— she’d won tons of cooking competitions, so obviously she had skill in the kitchen.

he had brought some desserts he made— yuzuki had taught him how to make it— and he couldn’t help but smile as the setting sun beat down on his skin and the wind blew gently through her hair. it was a beautiful day, and he got to eat dinner with a beautiful girl.

he had come a little early, too, as the anxiety began to eat away at his guy as he waited. surely she wouldn’t mind if he came a tad early?

as he entered her farm, he glanced at the fields of crops. vegetables, flowers, rice— it was all there and all cared for. water dripped from some of the still moist leaves, and hinata couldn’t help but grin. he really did look up to her, for following her dream.

though he stared out at the fields, he couldn’t spot the braids he had grown so accustomed to seeing, but he did spot an open door when he glanced towards her house. it was small, quaint, and did not compare to the expansive fields she had right outside. hinata walked towards the house with fake confidence and nervousness eating his insides. 

the open door allowed for hinata to hear the gentle music dancing out of the house, and hinata knocks on the open door, not wanting to intrude. the instruments in the music swell into a climax, and then fade into quiet. hinata knocks again.

the door opens all the way and reveals the girl he’s smitten with, her cheeks red and eyes wide.

“hinata! you’re early.” she exclaims, before smiling. “come in! sorry if you were waiting long.” 

he chuckles at her flustered tone, and shrugs.

“it’s ok, i enjoyed listening to your music.” he smiles, and she smiles shyly. 

“ehehe… sorry, not a lot of people know about my record player.” she admits, scratching her head. hinata sets the dessert he brought on the empty table as she closes the door.

“it’s ok! can i look at your record player?” he asks, glancing around to find it in the corner of the room, beside the half full dog bowl. 

“oh, of course! it’s kinda old; the only thing i brought with me when i came here.” she tells him, and he walks towards it, the farmer not far behind.

“phew… you don’t see this kind of handiwork often.” hinata compliments. he’s been around his fair share of record players. as one of his brothers owned a music store. from instruments to records, he sold it all.

“yeah, my mother and father bought it for me during my primary school years. i’ve been collecting records ever since.” she admits, turning the player back on as the song changes. a romantic violin breaks the air and she smiles at it. a true, genuine smile.

suddenly, he gets an idea. smiling, he steps away from her and bows— much to her surprise. offering his hand out, he looks up at her face with a grin.

“may i offer you this dance?” he asks, and her wide eyes close slightly as she giggles, accepting his hand. he feels his face heat up as he pulls her close, and notices her cheeks are warm as well. 

the two of them do a rather basic waltz, but with silly touches. a spin there, a lift there, hell, at one point he dips her then she dips  _ him.  _ the whole time both of them are giggling, red faced and lost in the music.

as the song finishes, the two slowly stop, simply looking at each other while his hand still rests on her waist, and her hand on his shoulder. both of them are smiling, silly and youthful.

“my, hinata, where’d you learn to dance like such a gentleman?” she jokes, batting her eyelashes in an overdramatic matter. he puffs his chest out with a silly grin.

“miss, a man cannot reveal all of his secrets, hm?” he responds with a dramatic line— one he’d heard in a play, and she laughs, slapping his shoulder lightly.

“you cannot act mysterious for the life of you, hinata!” she giggles, and hinata smiles.

“i’ll be the first to admit i have a hard time acting cool and mysterious in front of you.” he admits, and she looks up at him. he was taller than her, but only by a few inches. she parts her lips, as if to say something, and hinata has the sudden urge to kiss her.

he doesn’t.

“i should probably start on dinner, huh?” she asks, and he doesn’t want to nod, but he does.

“i think we had our fun— all that dancing gave me an appetite.” he lies, he really wasn’t feeling that hungry. he removed his hand from her waist rather reluctantly. “didja need a hand?” he asks, and she smiles and nods.

“that’d be nice! i know this is meant to celebrate you finishing up your first big role but… you came a bit early, so not everything is ready.” she admits, and his heart beats a bit faster.

“no need to worry! we can do this faster with the two of us anyway! plus, i brought some dessert for us afterwards.” he points to the table with his thumb.

“oh!” she exclaims. “i had been wondering what you brought.”

the two of them chat as they walk to her kitchen, before falling into a team. hinata put the rice on, she washed the rice. he cleaned the vegetables, she cut them. he set the table, she dished them up. the two of them worked like a team, chatting the entire time about random things. how their days were going, silly stories from their families, everything. hinata honestly hadn’t even realized how much time had passed when they had finished eating.

setting the dishes in her sink, he goes to turn the sink on before his hand gets swatted.

“don’t bother— i’ll do it later. let’s eat dessert, and send you home before it gets dark.” she smiles, holding two smaller plates for the dish he had brought. it was a rather simple sweet bread, but it was delicious and hinata was rather proud of his work. they ate and chatted again, as the sky faded from orange to black.

before he knew it, it was time for him to leave. she offered to walk him home, but he refused at the thought of her walking back in the dark. she smiles up at him.

“i’ll bring the container to you clean sometime tomorrow, okay? i can just leave it at your house.” she tells him, and he nods.

“works for me! come by on my break and you can give it to me— we can hang out some more too.” hinata leans on the frame of her door, the cold air of the night leaking in from behind him.

she nods excitedly.

“it’s a plan! thank you again for coming, hinata. i’m very proud of you.” she smiles again, her eyes shining. hinata gets that urge to kiss her again, but refuses.

“thanks for inviting me. i’ll see you tomorrow?” he says and she nods. he turns to leave, embracing the night sky littered with beautiful stars. taking only a few paces away from the door, he hears her call out:

“hinata, wait!” 

he stops, turns back around and feels a warm pair of lips on his cheek, before she’s gone like a light and into her house, the door closed behind her. he hears a quiet scream, and honestly, he felt like screaming himself.

rubbing his recently smooched cheek, he can’t help but leave her farm blushing and smiling. what a way to end a night.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [casstelia](https://www.twitter.com/casstelia)
> 
> if you don't like the lapslock style don't bitch about it in the comments, or you can eat my shorts


End file.
